erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Anglin
Clarence Anglin, alongside Frank Morris, John Anglin, and Allen West, battled the Prison Breakers as a part of the Alcatraz Escapees in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Alfred Clarence Anglin was born on May 11, 1931, into a family of thirteen children in Donalsonville, Georgia. His parents were seasonal farm workers; in the early 1940s, they moved the family to Ruskin, Florida, 20 miles south of Tampa, where the truck farms and tomato fields provided a more reliable source of income. Clarence and his brother, John, were reportedly inseparable as youngsters; they became skilled swimmers and amazed their siblings by swimming in the frigid waters of Lake Michigan as ice still floated on its surface. He began robbing banks and other establishments with his brother in the early 1950s, usually targeting those that were closed to ensure that nobody got injured. They claimed that they used a weapon only once, during a bank heist – a toy gun. They were both arrested in 1956, receiving 15-to-20-year sentences, which they served at Florida State Prison, Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, and then Atlanta Penitentiary. After repeated failed attempts to escape from the Atlanta facility, Clarence was transferred to Alcatraz on January 10, 1961, as inmate AZ1485, almost three months after his brother. In December, 1961, Clarence and three other inmates formulated an escape plan from Alcatraz under the leadership of Frank Morris. On June 11, 1962, after many months of preparation, three of the four inmates, including Clarence, escaped from the penitentiary. To this day, no human remains, nor any other physical evidence of the men's fate have been found. Lyrics Clarence Anglin is in rosy brown while John Anglin, Frank Morris, and Allen West are in normal text. All four/three members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! 'Verse 2:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Anglin is the: **first criminal to appear. **first character to appear in black and white. **first character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Nice Peter Category:ERBofSmoshery